


Do Chicks

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing It Better, Scars, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.....Nicole finds out Waverly got shot, and kisses her wound better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Chicks

It's been a couple of days since Waverly has gotten shot, and her side still hurt a bit. At least she could check off getting shot from her bucket list.

"How do people deal with bullet wounds." Waverly muttered under her breath. "What about bullet wounds?" She heard behind her, then felt arms wrap around her middle. She hasn't told Nicole that she got shot at. It's not that she didn't not want to tell her, it's just that she's never found the right time. So, when Nicole's hands ghosted over her wound, she tried to hold in the whimper of pain that shot through her body.

She didn't do a good job.

Nicole spun her around, looking at Waverly with an eyebrow raise. "Something you wanna tell me Waves?" She asked, her voice even. Waverly looked down and mumbled out in one breath "Imayhavegottenshot." The only words Nicole got out of that was "may" and "gotten", so she tilted Waverly's chin up so that they were looking at one another. "Want to try that again?" She asked, smirk on her face. "Maybe not all in one breath this time." Waverly sighed, "I may have gotten shot." She told Nicole, her face scrunched up in innocence. "It's not really a big deal, I just never found the correct time to tell you." She said. 

Nicole's eyes widened, her eyes darting down to Waverly's middle. She lifted up her shirt, and sure enough she saw a freshly forming scar. "Does it hurt?" Nicole asked, not pressuring to know how it happened. Waverly shrugged her shoulders, "Kinda." She admitted. "Want me to kiss it better?" Nicole asked, a smile on her face. Waverly laughed at that, "I don't know if that'll make it feel any better." She said. Nicole stuck out her tongue and lifted Waverly onto the counter behind her, so that she didn't need to dip her head to low. 

"Guess we'll have to find out." Nicole whispered, dipping low to kiss Waverly's wound. At first, Waverly laughed cause it kinda tickled. But, after a few minutes of Nicole kissing around the scar and the scar itself, she started to feel something rise in her stomach. Nicole must have felt it to, since she stopped and glanced up at Waverly. "Feel any better?" She asked. Waverly sighed, "I don't know. Maybe you should kiss it better some more." She suggested.

Nicole was happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what everyone think of the new episode?
> 
> just a small something I came up with about Nicole finding out Waves got shot......let me know what ya think


End file.
